What Sokka and Azula Didn't Expect
by Nasty-Avatar2
Summary: A chance encounter and some questionable decisions lead to Sokka and Azula having a baby! Will these two enemies be able to get alone and make it all work? Read to find out! Rated for mild Lemon. (Sokkla)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- I used to be Nasty-Avatar, but for some reason this site won't let me log in so I created this account. The first two chapters of this story were posted on that old account, but they're reposted here and all updates will be on this account. Thanks for reading and sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

Sokka was grumpy and lost. After running away from that random Firebender who could destroy things with his mind, he and his friends had landed on another tiny island not far from a place that the maps called Ember Island. The others went to sleep right as soon as they were camped, but Sokka was too paranoid for sleep and went for a walk to scout the whole tiny island. It was too dark to see anything with no moon out that night, so soon he had no idea where he was. He looked around in the dark but only saw random beaches and jungles, and was extra annoyed because he really had to go to the bathroom. He grumbled to himself while he dropped his shorts and picked a tree to pee on.

Azula was jealous and restless. After burning down that jerk Chan's house, she and her friends had gone back to Li and Lo's place to eat and go to bed. Azula was too upset to sleep, though, because she still resented that Chan had rejected her after their kiss, and she didn't like the realization that she had with her friends on the beach that she still had mother issues. So she snuck out of the house and went for a walk. She remembered that Ember Island had some deserted key mini-islands not far from where she was, so she left her pajamas on the sand and went for an excercise swim. The water was cool on her naked skin, and she untied her hair so that the seawater could rush through it as she swam.

Sokka was just finishing with his pants around his ankles when Azula stepped out of the water not far from him. He heard her panting from her swim and spotted her with surprise. They saw each other, but with no moon all they only saw each other as was a mysterious naked boy and naked girl. Sokka immediately fell in lust with this hot girl, but then he thought of Yue, who died to fix the Fire Nation's mistakes, and Suki, who was captured by the Fire Nation and never heard from again. He looked at the beautiful naked girl in front of him and hated her for being Fire Nation and alive and young and so sexy that his body was already reacting.

Azula looked at the boy standing there and thrilled at his awesome chizzeled body and erection, but then she thought of Chan, who couldn't handle her ambition or warrior ways, and Zuko, who thought she was a monster just like their mother did and hated her even when she tried to make him strong like her. This naked boy was probably no different than them, but she wanted so much for someone not to hate her, and it hurt to admit that she wanted this boy to be that special one and not just interested in screwing her like Ty Lee's boytoys. Sokka and Azula stared at each other drank in the details, and both made a decision for all the wrong reasons.

Sokka whispered "Nice night for a swim."

Azula whispered "Nice night for some company."

So Sokka left his pants on the sand and the two went skinny dipping together. First they swam separately but then a wave pushed them together and they held each other. Sokka tugged Azula underwater and when she popped back up she laughed and tried to do the same to him. They played around together for a while and then swam back to the beach and let the water carry them onto the sand with their arms around each other.

Sokka felt the mysterious girl's body against his own and wanted her too badly to deny anymore. He told himself that using and leaving her would be fair revenge against her for being Fire Nation, and it wouldn't really be cheating on Suki because he didn't love this girl and as a Fire Nation girl she didn't really count as a person. Azula was thrilled to feel the mysterious boy's lust, and decided that it was okay to enjoy him before she even knew who he was because as a Princess she deserved to feel appreciated, and if she had to hurt him later then it was okay because she was a Princess. So they kissed, and Azula welcomed Sokka between her legs and he made the most of the opportunity. They made love there on the beach, bring more passion to it with each moment and movement. Both were inexperienced and were overwhelmed by the sensation and gave it their all. When they finished much later they were both exhausted but so perfectly satisfied they that fell asleep happily tangled together.

Sokka woke up first and when he remembered what happened he got really angry for enjoying the Fire Nation girl so much. He ran a hand over her body and then got up and left her there on the sand and went back to find his friends. After he was gone with his pants Azula woke up and when she realized she was alone again she got angry at herself for trusting another worthless boy. She swam back to Ember Island, put her pajamas back on, and snuck back into her bed. Both she and Sokka didn't sleep all that night because they couldn't forget how perfect it felt when they were together in body.

Two Months Later...

Zuko was waiting with his girlfriend Mai in the Palace's garden for his friends to arrive. He had been Fire Lord for a month now and this was the first time everyone was coming back to the Fire Nation together. Before anyone arrived a servant came up to Zuko and said "Fire Lord, the doctors who are taking care of your sister in the asylum sent a message that they have news and need to see you."

"Okay, I'll visit tomorrow." Zuko replied.

"Sir, they said it was urgent." The servant said back.

"Okay, I'll just take a quick trip. Mai, please greet our guests and let them know that I'll be late." Zuko decided.

"Okay, be back soon." Mai said with a kiss. Soon after Zuko left everyone else arrived. Aang brought Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee on his Sky Bison Appa. Mai bowed to them and said "Hello, everyone. Zuko had to take care of something with Azula. I'll have the servants bring us some snacks. And some for Appa, too."

Everyone thought that sounded good and hung out in the garden. It took an hour, but Zuko finally came back. He was pale and seemed out of it.

Aang said "Zuko, are you okay."

"I just got back from visiting my sister in her asylum outside the city and talking to her doctors." Zuko replied.

Katara walked up to him and said "Oh no, is she trying to escape?"

Zuko shook his head and replied "No. I don't know how to say this but, but they found out that she's pregnant!"

Everyone gasped with surprise. Ty Lee looked especially worried and asked "How?!"

"She said she snuck away the night we all went to Ember Island and met a boy in the dark. She had sex with him without ever knowing who he was." Zuko said. Sokka squeaked when he heard that.

"That was two months ago!" Ty Lee gasped. "Does she even know what he looked like?"

Zuko shook his head and said "No, she said it was a moonless night and they whispered to each other, so he probably has no idea who she was either. We'll never find the father."

Then Sokka fainted.

"Oh Spirits!" Suki cried out and bent to check on her boyfriend. When she lifted his head he began mumbling just loud enough for everyone to hear him saying "No, I can't have a baby, how could it have been Azula that night, we only did it once..." and other similar things.

Everyone figured it out then, but Suki was the only one to react right away when she said "You jerk you cheated on me with a stranger and screwed the girl who captured me!" Then she kicked him in the junk and ran out of the garden crying.


	2. Chapter 2

After she ran out of the Fire Lord's castle Suki ran all the way to the wharf. Ty Lee followed her and found her waiting to get on a boat back to Kyoshi Island. Ty Lee ran up to Suki and hugged her and said "You're leaving?!"

Suki hugged her back and said "I have to. I can't look at Sokka any more knowing that he cheated on. I'll miss everyone but I understand that just because he screwed Azula they can't abandon his as their family."

"It's okay Suki. I'm sure the others will still visit you on Kyoshi Island and let you come visit when Sokka isn't around. You helped us all and we love you for that."

Suki smiled and said "Thanks Ty Lee." Then she asked "Are you coming back to Kyoshi Island with me?"

"No. I think I need to stay and see how this all goes. My aura is telling me that I might be able to help out somehow."

"Okay, good luck with it all and I hope I see you soon."

Back at the Fire Lord's castle Sokka woke up to find himself tied up in Zuko's throne room. Zuko shouted at him and said "You knocked my sister up and now you have to take responsibility!"

Sokka said "Wait! Where did everyone else go?"

"Aang, Katara, and Toph all said I could do what I had to to make sure you didn't get out of your duties! And Mai wanted to cut your manhood off but even I thought that was too much."

Sokka screamed at the idea and tried to grab his crotch but he was still tied up. So he said "Please I'll do anything! Don't let Mai give Katara a new big sister!"

"Good." Zuko stopped yelling and and untied Sokka, and then he said "First you have to tell Azula that you're the one who got her pregnant. If she decides to keep the baby then you'll have to support her as an honorable dad, which in the Fire Nation means you have to pay child support and either be at all the necessary ceremonies or approve an honorable man to take your place as official father figure."

"Can we skip to that second part? Azula likes you better than me anyway."

"No!"

At the Fire Nation asylum Azula was talking with her doctors in her room. It was a large room with nice chairs and even a little table where she could have tea, and her bed in the corner was large and had silk sheets. The walls were a light yellow to soothe her, and the windows were large but they had bars on them.

Azula wasn't sure if all the doctors she was talking to were all real, but everyone all day was telling her that her medical tests said she was pregnant so she figured that was the truth. She could barely believe that she had a baby growing inside her. She was only fourteen years old and had only ever thought about her life as a fighter and ruler for the Fire Nation. She liked the idea of boys but never really thought about marriage or families or anything. She figured she had lots of time before that and Sozin's Comet would be back before she ever had to worry about it. Now the Comet was gone and she was locked in a looney bin.

What kind of mother could she be locked up and crazy? She would probably be an awful mother anyway because she only knew about fighting and scaring people into obeying her. Her father had always ruled her with fear and she wound up a crazy failure so that obviously wasn't a good way to be a parent. Azula thought about her mother and almost started crying. Sometimes she thought she saw Ursa but everyone said she was still gone. She hated how her mother had to leave but hid it all these years. More than anything now she wanted her mother's love. Ursa may have tried to love her but she wasn't good enough and so Azula wound up where she was.

But maybe that could sort of be fixed. If Azula could be a better mother than Ursa then her child would give her all the love she needed. If she gave the baby away she would be no better than Ursa, and if she aborted the baby than she would be giving up and Azula could never make herself give anything up. She would always go down fighting!

One doctor said "Azula have you decided how to handle the baby?"

Azula brushed her hair out of her eyes and said to the doctor "I'm keeping the baby and I'll raise it to be a proper prince or princess of the Fire Nation. If I have to defeat my insanity to do it then I will before the baby's born!"

A few hours later Azula had more visitors. Zuko and the weird Water Tribe boy came into the room and Zuko said "Hi Azula. I heard you're keeping the baby and I promise to help any way I can. If you don't feel ready to raise it when it's born then Mai and I will take care of it."

Azula replied "Well that's a reason to get better. You'll raise the baby to be a weakling like you and Mai will always dress it in black."

Zuko pouted like a little kid but replied "Fine. Now Sokka has something to tell you." He walked out of the room and left the expecting pair alone.

Sokka said "So you know how your baby daddy's a mystery? Well it's not any more. I'm the one who did it."

"Did what?"

"You."

Azula laughed. "And they say I'm crazy."

"Crazy isn't a nice word." Sokka said.

"Go away strange Water Tribe boy. I don't need your charity. Or is this a prank from Zuzu or the Avatar?"

Sokka got angry and yelled "Hey I'm trying to take responsibility here! I was the naked guy on the island in the dark and I made a mistake and screwed you!"

Azula stuck her tongue out at him and said "I don't believe you."

"How can I prove it?"

"I don't know."

Both of them remembered the night they made love and how different it felt from their arguing now. Then both of them got the same idea at the same time about how it could be proved. Their eyes met, and they both realized they were thinking the same thing.

"No." Azula said.

Sokka reluctantly replied "Please tell me there's another way to prove what I'm saying."

"There isn't because you're lying!" Azula said with a footstomp.

Sokka waved his arms and shouted with anger "I'm not lying! Do I need to describe what your orgasm sounds like?"

Azula blushed furiously. "Don't say a word. I refuse to believe you. I refuse!"

Sokka said "Then I guess you'll always wonder." and started to walk for the door of the room.

Azula started to feel worried and had to fight away the sight of the ghosts that she sometimes saw. Sometimes she saw her mother but this time the ghosts were all the teenage boys she saw on Ember Island who could have been the father of her child and who she let know her intimately. She would always wonder and would never be able to get sane again if she didn't put her doubts and questions to rest. And there was only one way to do that. She said "Sokka!"

He turned around as she reached under her long shirt and untied her belt and let her pants dropp around her ankles. He blushed and said "You're seriously asking me to screw you again?!"

She reached beneath her shirt and pulled her underwear down as well. "Just to disprove your lies! And I won't enjoy it!"

Sokka didn't say anthing right away because he afraid both of being proven right and being intimate with this girl who had been his enemy. Then he began untying his own belt. "Well, I won't enjoy it either."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

He kicked his pants off, then dropped his shorts as well. Azula blushed and stared at him and had the sinking feeling that she recognized his body. She hiked her shirt up to fully expose herself, then sat down on the nearby table and arranged her legs invitingly. "Let's get this over with." she said shakily.

Slow with performance anxiety, Sokka lowered himself down on her and they were joined. He was careful of her small baby bump but easily started screwing her It started clumsy and tepid but their bodies began moving together and as they went on Sokka and Azula pressed tighter against each other. They held each other more intensely and performed more enthusiastically. Azula started making noises of pleasure which only inspired Sokka to be even bolder.

Their performance flowered into a flurry of true lovemaking where time disappeared and then they eased to a finish and separated. Panting and sweating, Azula gasped "It's true. It was you."

Sokka nodded. "No question. You're definitely the girl."

"My baby is going to be half Water Tribe." Azula cried.

"My baby's mother is evil." Sokka moaned.

"Get out!" Azula said.

"Fine!" Sokka replied. Her got his pants back on and left Azula lying half naked on the table. She cried that the last boy on the world she would have wanted for a love was the father of her baby, but she did notice that she didn't feel as crazy after making love with him.

Outside Azula's room Sokka found Zuko waiting for him pacing, with a really heavy blush. He said "Did I hear you two having sex?"

"It was strictly business and I didn't enjoy it at all." Sokka lied.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Credit to Soulhope The Wolf for part of the idea for this chapter.

* * *

After Sokka left the Fire Asylum he and Zuko went back to the palace and talked about where they go from there. Zuko sat on his throne and said "Now that Azula has accepted you as the father you have to be there for her. She's going to try to raise the baby if she can get better in time, but until then I don't know what she'll decide."

"Okay." Sokka said. "I'll just go home and you can send me a letter if she needs anything."

Zuko jumped up with the flames on this throne and shouted "No! You have a sacred duty as the father! If Azula decides she needs you, you need to be ready. And you need to be involved in the Naming too. I think you should stay here in the Fire Nation. If Azula formally releases you from your responsibilities, then you can leave, but your honor will be in question."

Sokka didn't like the sound of that. He had always dreamed of being a good dad like his father Hakoda but he never thought his baby would be half Fire Nation or born of an evil Firebender like Azula. He lusted for her and hated her at the same time, and he was worried when he saw his baby for the first time he would bond with him or her but the baby would grow up to be evil. Running seemed like the only solution, but Zuko was right and he knew his honor would never recover.

So Sokka looked up at his friend and said "Okay you're right. I guess I'm sticking around the Fire Nation for a while."

Zuko smiled and let the flames die down and said "Okay good. I knew we could count on you. I'll even take things easy on you. You can work on making a nursery here in the palace. We'll need a room for the baby, a room for either Azula or a nurse to stay in, and you can have a room there for you to live in."

Sokka was happy and said "Yeah that sounds great I can use my artistic skills!"

"No Sokka." Zuko joked. "Your drawings will just scare you baby." Sokka growled at Zuko and the Fire Lord laughed. They told the others and Ty Lee thought that sounded really good. As long as she was staying around to help she figured she could help Sokka make a nice nursery. She even thought about becoming the baby's nurse. So Mai found a suite in the palace's tower and gave Sokka and Ty Lee the key. Ty Lee said "Hey Mai, are you going to help? It would be good practice for when you have a royal bun in the royal oven!"

"I am not an oven and unless you'll let me paint the nursey black then it won't be good practice for anything I'm doing with any of my future kids." Mai said back. Then she left.

So Sokka and Ty Lee spent their days working on things. They had fun picking out furniture and argued as a joke about how much blue, red, and pink should be in the room. Sokka began to realize that Ty Lee was really pretty and wondered if she would be a good way to distance himself from Azula.

One day Zuko found the time to take care of one last chore. He had a free afternoon so he told Mai to cover any emergencies that came up and he went to go visit his father in the royal Fire Nation prison. Ozai had been locked there ever since Aang took his Firebending away and Zuko had visited once to ask about his mother Ursa. Ozai hadn't told Zuko anything useful so Zuko hadn't visited again. Now Zuko walked his way back to his father's cell. When Ozai saw him he said "Ah my son has come to visit his lonely father. Are you in over your head and realized that only I can rule the Fire Nation?"

"No that's stupid." Zuko said. "I'm here to fulfill a family obligation. I have news about Azula. But first you have to say please."

Ozai growled and said "I hate you, but Azula is my daughter and the best part of my life. Only for her would I say this. Please Zuko, tell me news of her."

"Azula is having a baby."

Ozai jumped up and grabbed the bars in his cell and said "WHAT! How could this be?"

"Azula met a boy on Ember Island when you sent us there before the war ended. The boy was actually the Water Tribe warrior who helped the Avatar, and he's taking responsibility. In a way this is all your fault."

"He's marrying her?"

"No, he's just doing his duty as the father." Zuko said. Then he left.

Back at the palace, Sokka and Ty Lee were hanging a mobile above the crib they had just finished putting together. Sokka stepped back while Ty Lee stretched to tie it together and he noticed the way her chest strained against her shirt while her top and bottom pulled away to reveal even more of her tight midriff. He gazed on her and decided that if anyone could help him forget making love to Azula then it had to be Ty Lee. When she finished she settled down again she found Sokka looking at her and asked "What?"

Sokka said "You're such a great person to help him with all of this and you've been a real friend when everyone else has avoided me. And you're the most beautiful girl I know."

Ty Lee blushed and Sokka moved in for the kiss. The kiss starte small but began to last, and their bodies moved against each other. Sokka felt his heat rising and moved his hands to Ty Lee's chest but then she suddenly pulled away and said "I'm sorry I can't do this."

Sokka slapped his forehead and replied "No don't be sorry, this was my mistake."

"I've always thought you were cute and wouldn't mind being your girlfriend." Ty Lee said. "But something tells me that I just need to focus on being your friend right now and helping when the baby comes. Big changes are coming and we can't jump into decisions."

Sokka knew she was right so he nodded and said "Yeah you're right. I haven't been thinking straight since Ember Island. Thanks for being nice about this. I'm going to go out and try to clear my head."

Back in the royal Fire Nation prison Ozai grabbed one of the bars of his cell and shook it as hard as he could. He had been working on that bar ever since he had been locked up and it was now pretty loose. He thought it would take more time to work free but now all he could think of was that a shiftless teenage boy had taken advantage of his little girl and now wouldn't make an honest woman of her. So he shook and shook the bar with all his strength and with a mighty roar he popped it out of its place. He slipped through the space in the bars and began making plans for sneaking out of the prison.

Meanwhile Sokka was wondering the city and found himself in the downtown area. He looked around for some place to get some food and found a sign for a Fire Nation strip joint. He said "Wow, that will definitely get my mind off Azula and Ty Lee." So he pulled the collar of shirt up to hide his face and walked in. Red lights shined down on a big room where men gathered at the foot of a long stage. Fire Nation girls danced in bikinis or miniskirts or loincloths and other skanty outfits that showed off their bodies. Some of the girls twirled on poles. Some of them shimmied in cages. Sokka looked around at all the naked flesh and forgot all his troubles. He walked around and drifted over to one girl with long dark hair and piercing eyes who was doing a pole dance. She smiled down at him with red lips and Sokka grabbed into his pocket for some money. He slapped what he had at the girl's feet and she began untying her top.

Sokka watched her with burning anticipation but then when she stretched and her dark hair spilled over her bare shoulders he realized that she reminded him of Azula. As she took her top off he really pictured Azula wrapped around the pole and revealing her breasts. The girl dropped her top on the floor of the stage just as a whole bunch of shouting and screams came from the club's entrance. Sokka looked over and saw a muscular man who looked really familiar running into the room and shoving anyone who was in his way. He saw Sokka and screamed "YOU KNOCK UP MY DAUGHTER BUT INSTEAD OF MARRYING HER YOU COME TO A STRIP JOINT TO GET OFF! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"AHHHHHH!" Sokka screamed and tried to run away.

There was a big panic as Sokka dashed around the strip club trying to get away and Ozai chased him and attacked anyone he could get his hands on. The girls screamed and escaped backstage. The men all started getting into fights as they crashed into each other. The bouncers rushed in and started knocking heads. When the city guards finally arrived they found everyone fighting everyone while Ozai tried to reach Sokka who was clinging to the top of the one of the stripper's poles.

After Zuko bailed Sokka out of jail Sokka tried to apologize but Zuko said "I don't want to hear anything from you right now." Sokka went back to his room in the nursury under construction and found Ty Lee who shook her head at him and said "I think it's best if we just stay friends." So Sokka want to his room alone. It took him a while to get to sleep because he was sore from the bruises Ozai had given him but when he did finally drift off, he had a vivid dream of Azula naked and twirling around a pole while he watched and auplauded.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews and feedback! I hope you enjoy this! Next time we'll get back to the Sokkla.**

Azula did well in the Fire Nation asylum after the last visit from Sokka and Zuko. With her growing baby to focus on she was inspired to work on her problems and try to fix them. She realized that trying to control everyone around her had driven her crazy, and that by just focusing on herself and her baby she would be able to do better in the future. The problem was that she kept thinking about Sokka even though she hated him and his peasant genetics being in her baby.

One night she was taking a bath in her room in the asylum and looking at her growing belly when she heard a sound and found a young man walking into her room. She wasn't used to visitors so for a second she thought she was hallucinating again. Then the young man made a surprised look and blurted "Oh wow!"

Azula sunk down into the water and screamed "Get out!" and raised a hand to shoot a fireball at the peeper.

The guy freaked out and ran out the door again to dodge the fireball. Azula thought about running after him to kill him but then there was a knock on the door and the guy shouted through it "When you're dressed can I come in? I have something I need to talk to you about."

Azula figured she could always kill him if she didn't like what he had to say so she shouted back "Give me a minute!" She got out of the bath and threw on a robe. Then she noticed that with her bigger belly the robe was too short and left her completely exposed below the waist. She grabbed the biggest towel she could find and wrapped it around herself. Then she shouted "Okay, let's get this over with."

The guy came in again but this time an older man came in as well. The older man was wearing a Fire Nation Navy uniform like Zhao used to wear. Azula shook some of the water out of her hair and grumbled "This better be worth getting me out of the bath for."

The guy looked at his father and then said to Azula "Do you recognize me?"

Azula looked at him and realized that he was that stupid boy Chan she had kissed on Ember Island. She burst out "Oh! What are you doing here?"

The older man smiled and answered instead of Chan with "I'm Chan's father, Admiral Chan. My boy told me about you when he had to explain why our beach house was burned down, ha ha. I've brought my boy here to find a way to help us all out with some problems we're having."

"I don't have any problems. I'm well on my way to recovery and a good life." Azula stated.

Admiral Chan blustered "I am happy for you Princess. But you have another condition to think about. You're having a baby that was fathered by a Water Tribe peasant savage. How will you ever be able to steal the Fire Lord crown from your brother if your heir is a mongrel?"

Azula spit fire and screamed "You shut up about my baby!"

Chan stumbled backwards and tried to hide behind his father but Admiral Chan stayed where he was and said "I only want to help you and the baby. That's why I brought my boy here. He tells me you two almost got friendly on Ember Island."

Chan was still hiding behind Admiral Chan and Azula didn't respond to the Admiral until the son finally showed his face again. "Yes we kissed once but then he ran away like a turtleduck with its butt on fire." she said.

"Yes but what if more happened?" Admiral Chan asked. "What if while you and my son were alone this baby was made? And then we don't need to worry about Water Tribe savages or mongrel babies. It would be just you, a possible heir to the throne, and my family working together to help us all. You could marry Chan and legitimize your baby as Zuko's only living heir right now. Then I would help you become Fire Lord and you could lead our nation to the greatness it deserves."

That surprised Azula and she just stood there and thought about it. Admiral Chan was right that if she wanted to still lead the Fire Nation someday then it would be better to not have to worry about Sokka and to have a powerful Admiral on her side. The only downside was having to put up with Chan but even though he was an idiot he was easy on the eyes and could be kept away from anything important.

Azula kept her smile off her face and lilted "What you say intrigues me. I will consider your wisdom and speak with you further on this."

The Chans bowed and left and then Azula let her towel drop and did a little naked victory dance.

Two days later Admiral Chan brought his son back to the asylum to visit Azula again. The younger Chan was hesitant to go back and whined before the crossed the main gate "Dad, I'm not too sure about this."

Admiral Chan stopped and replied to his son "That's because your an unambitious idiot. Fire Lord Zuko just wants to make peace to the world and give away all of the gold we stole from the Earth Kingdom. He's shrinking the military and forbids us from testing our strength against the barbarians who infest the rest of the world. We need to replace him and the only person left with royal blood is his lunatic slut of a sister."

"I get that Dad. But even before she went completely nuts Azula was weird. As much as I would have liked to tap that I was too scared. Am I really going to have to put up with her and her baby for the rest of my life?" Chan asked back.

Admiral Chan smiled "Only until we get rid of Zuko and get the crown on her head. It would be best then if you could marry her and get another baby out of her with our family's blood in it. But if she's too uncontrollable we can get rid of her and then you can rule in the name of her child since everyone will think you're the father. We can always get rid of the mongrel later and then our family will rule the Fire Nation alone."

"You mean I could be Fire Lord?" Chan asked. "Okay, I guess I can go with that. Especially if the honeymoon with Azula is hot then I can put up with her for a year or two I guess."

They went into the asylum and slipped the warden a bag of gold coins so that they could visit Azula. Chan hoped to catch her in the bath again but this time she was wearing normal casual clothes of slimming black.

Azula was sitting as if waiting for them and smiled when they came in. She stood up and accepted their bows of greeting and intoned "Welcome back. I've been thinking about your offer and I'm very optimistic about my future."

"Excellent!" Admiral Chan intoned.

Azula rolled her eyes at him and correct "Not excellent for you. I've decided that if you're willing to betray Zuko for power then you'd happily betray me too someday, and Chan was scared enough of me on Ember Island even though I offered him the chance to rule by my side that I think you would consider me a complication to be handled. And then I realized that this was the mistake my father made. He wanted power so much that he ruined his marriage and his kids to get it and then someone took him down anyway. I can be better than everyone by raising my child to the best of my ability and then waiting for people to realize how much they need my genius to help run the country. I may not be Fire Lord but I can still have power and respect."

Admiral Chan got really angry and waved his fists around in the air while he shouted "And do you really think anyone will offer power or respect to a slut with a Water Tribe baby? They'll look at your mistakes and your insanity and ignore you like the peasant you let knock you up!"

"Yeah, you messed up and now you need us so you better be a nice little wife for me!" Chan added.

Azula got very angry too but she just went very still and looked at both of the Chans. She said in a very soft voice "Zuko knows not to ignore me. And idiots like you will know when the people who insult my baby lie dead at my feet!"

Then she ran forward faster than the Chans could defend against and stabbed each of her hands straight at the center of their chests. A blue electric shock jumped out from her fingers where she jabbed them and the two men gave little shouts of pain and jumped in place. Chan looked down like he was surprised to be alive and shouted "Come on let's get out of her before she really gets her lightning up!" Admiral Chan gave a superior smirk at Azula and ran and followed his son out of the room. They stopped running once they got the door closed behind them and then walked quickly out of the asylum. Chan rubbed his chest which was still hurting and asked his father "So what are we going to do now Dad?"

"Give her time to stew. Maybe when she's stuck with her bastard in a forgotten wing of the palace she'll realize how good our offer is for her." Admiral Chan replied while he rubbed his chest.

Both Chans walked on for a bit and the pain got worse in their chests. They began to realize something was wrong but just when they looked at each other they both suddenly dropped senselessly to the ground.

The next day Zuko was visiting Azula to check on her recovery and pregnancy, telling her about the nursery Sokka was making up in the palace for the baby but he seemed distracted while he was talking so Azula asked "Zuzu, is something wrong? Your heart isn't in this today."

"Yeah I just got some surprising news" Zuko replied. "Do you remember that boy whose house we burned down on Ember Island?"

Azula pretended to think about it and said "Well I guess. Was he the meat-head of the one with the long hair? I really remember the arson more."

"He was the meat-head. His name was Chan. His father was one of the admirals working in the palace. Both were found dead in the street yesterday. They both died of sudden heart attacks. The admiral was kind of stuffy but he did his job at least. Everyone thought he was healthy and his son was really young to die of a heart attack. I'm worried they were playing games and got poisoned." Zuko explained.

Azula just replied "That's some very shocking news." And then she said nothing more about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I didn't update all summer but I wound up busy with stuff. Now that I'm back in school I might actually have more time because I'm on the computer more. Here's the new chapter and credit to a story I read on notalwaysright for one of the parts of this. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed you guys are awesome and Sexy Sokkla rules!**

Once the nursery suite was complete Sokka didn't have much to do but Zuko wouldn't let him leave the Fire Nation yet. So he passed the time by going to the library in the royal palace and reading through stories and essays about fatherhood. He could barely believe all of that stuff would be happening to him in less than a year just because of one night when he was letting his little boomerang do his thinking for him. And to knock up Azula of all people! Sokka couldn't stop dreaming about her and they were the kind of dreams that made him react physically.

In the asylum Azula was still making good progress on getting better and as the baby grew she was spending more and more time on making the right health for the baby. Zuko was sending scrolls over from the palace library about motherhood and Azula pretended to the messengers that she wasn't thankful even though she was reading everything. One day she read that the food cravings mothers got were because their bodies needed certain vitamins and nutrients. Azula had been ignoring her cravings because she figured they were stupid and she was stronger for not listening to them. But now she knew that she had to listen to them. She yelled "Servant! Attend me!"

One of the servants working in the asylum ran in and said "Yes princess!"

"I require pickles and ice cream for my royal baby. Tell my brother to send me some of the highest quality!" she commanded.

The servant sent word to the Fire Lord but Zuko was upset and said "I can get pickles but this isn't the season for ice cream! Only Ember Island has some now and they would have to send it by slow boat!"

Mai heard Zuko shouting in his throne room and poked her head in to say "Just send Sokka. If he messes up Azula can just fry him but if he somehow managed to solve the problem then you don't have to worry about it."

Zuko smiled and exclaimed "Good idea! That's why I love you!"

Mai smirked back at him and said "The sex is great too."

So before Zuko took Mai back to his rooms for some great sex he dropped by the library and told Sokka about the pickles and ice cream. "It's your duty as a father!" He told Sokka sternly.

Sokka had read about that and couldn't argue. So instead he yanked his warrior's wolf tail and cried "How am I going to get ice cream from Ember Island?" Then he remembered that Water Tribe sailboats were the fastest in the world and with the wind on his side he might be able to do it quickly enough. Katara had sent an old boat up for him not long ago to keep him occupied but he hadn't had the time to fix it up right. So he grabbed the extra wood and paint from the nursery and hurried out to the shore.

He found his boat waiting right where he left it and immediately got to work on it. He patched up the holes and braced the mast and painted it over in baby blue. Using pink paint he wrote the name "Big Daddy" on the side and christened it with a bottle of Fire Nation sake he had been saving for a lonely night. Then the wind changed and while the paint was still wet Sokka hopped into the boat and put out the sail to catch the air. The ship was pushed across the waves faster than if it had an engine because the Water Tribes had centuries of practice of shaping the bodies of ships just right to balance and slice through the water. Faster than Sokka would have expected he was on Ember Island. Even this time of the year people were vacationing there and more than a few lovely ladies were out sunbathing and modeling the popular bikini swimsuits that had become even more revealing since Ozai was defeated and the war ended.

But the arrival of the Big Daddy on the sands of the beach made Sokka remember his mission and as soon as the sailboat was beached he jumped off and ran for the nearest ice cream parlor. There was a young teenage girl about as tall as Toph working behind the counter and when Sokka burst in she yawned and asked "Yo, what can I get you?"

Sokka crashed into the counter and before he even picked himself off the floor he shouted "I need a tub of whatever kind of ice cream pregnant ladies gorge on! I knocked up a girl who will literally kill me if I don't get this right on the first try!"

The girl behind the counter yawned and said "One knocked-up special coming up." She went into a freezer made with the same technology from the Boiling Rock and came out with a tub of ice cream. Sokka threw some money at her while she yawned and ran out of the shop with the ice cream. He ran back to the beach and when he got to his sailboat it had a parking ticket tied around the anchor. Sokka wanted to stand and get outraged about that but he knew he if he didn't get the ice cream back before it melted Azula would kill him so he just pushed the boat back into the water and sailed as fast as he could back to the Fire Nation's palace island.

When he got there the tub of ice cream still felt cold so Sokka left the boat in the same place where his day of black sun submarines had parked and ran to the capital city. He found a pickle stand and run up to it and shouted "Quick I need a pickle!" The pickleman jumped in surprise and thought he was being robbed. But then he calmed down and got Sokka a pickle and said "That will be five coppers please."

Sokka reached into his pocket but found that he only had three coppers. He screamed "Oh no! I don't have enough! What am I going to do?"

The pickleman looked at Sokka closely and then said "Wait, is that ice cream? Is this for a pregnant lady?"

Sokka nodded so hard his skull rattled.

The pickleman shoved a pickle at Sokka and shouted "Here just take it and hurry, man! You can come back and pay later! Go go go!"

Sokka grabbed the pickle and ran to the asylum. He ran through the front door and past the guards so fast that they weren't even sure if they saw anything. He ran through the halls and couldn't even make the turns right so he started bouncing off the walls in the direction he needed to go. Finally he reached Azula's door and couldn't stop himself in time so he just burst through. She was sitting on her couch reading and she looked up when Sokka broke the door in, but Sokka was moving too fast and he tripped over a table and both the ice cream and pickle went flying into the air straight at Azula. She was so surprised that she never thought to try to dodge it. She opened her mouth and tried to say "What?" but the pickle landed right in her open mouth and then the ice cream tub's lid came off and splashed half-melted ice cream all over her.

Sokka got off the floor and looked up to see Azula covered in ice cream with big surprised eyes and a whole pickle shoved in her mouth and he wanted to laugh. Then he remembered that he was now going to die so he shut his eyes and curled up in a little ball on the floor. Then he heard the crunch of a good pickle and looked up to see Azula taking a bite out of the pickle he got her. She licked some ice cream off her lips and looked down at herself and began laughing uncontrollably. Sokka couldn't believe it and thought that maybe Azula was already killing him and he was hallucinating this instead to avoid feeling the pain. Then Azula looked at him and even though she couldn't stop giggling she said "Ah ha ha I should kill you ha ha but I don't want to ha ha ha I just want to laugh ha ha I think the hormones are messing with me ha ha ha!"

So Sokka started laughing too and they went on like that for a long time. They laughed until they couldn't laugh any more and then started getting Azula cleaned up. She stripped down to her sarashi top and panties and then Sokka helped clean off the ice cream with a wet towel. As he got Azula clean he thought about how beautiful she was even heavy with the baby and thought that maybe she could be the best looking girl he ever met but the way she was so mean most of the time hid that. He could still remember the sound of her honest laughter and together with the sight of her undressed and so content he could almost feel like he liked her.

Then she was all cleaned up. Azula looked up at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek that nearly made Sokka fall over so surprised, and then she went back to her pickle. She took a bite and looked over at Sokka and smiled and said "Now get me some replacement ice cream or I will kill you and no one will ever find the body."

Sokka yelped and ran out. When he came back with the ice cream he was very careful not to spill it on Azula. Once she was eating it happily Sokka went back to the Fire Palace to borrow some money from Zuko to pay the pickleman. But then when he went to Zuko's front office he walked in on Zuko and Mai having sex so he just turned around and decided to go to bed early and worry about paying the pickleman tomorrow.


End file.
